Thri-Kreen
Thri-Kreen (pronounced: /θrʌɪ-kriːn/ THREYE-kreen) are a race of insectoid beings resembling bipedal mantids. Origin and Distribution Thri-Kreen evolved from desert mantises within the Shasie Desert. They form relatively large settlements in caverns that hold subterranean rivers, managing to eke out a moderate existence through cotton farming and domestication of the surrounding wildlife. Their ability to resist the heat of the day and the cold of the night makes it quite easy for them to reside within other regions, although their isolated lifestyle leaves them understandably alienated from the other cultures. Appearance Thri-Kreen are bipedal mantids with a sandy brown carapace that allows them to camouflage expertly against their desert environment. Four limbs aid them in combat and transportation. The upper pair of arms are longer and more muscular than the lower pair. Three long, serrated claws jut out from the barbed and armoured hands of the stronger set of arms. The lower pair are shorter, slimmer and lacking in any armour at all, but are far more dexterous due to having a fourth, opposable digit for grasping and holding objects. The carapace is armoured mainly across the shoulders, forearm, chest, thighs and below the knee. The joints are unprotected, allowing for more flexibility and freedom of movement. A small, triangular head holds two long antennae, resembling more a pair of wires than actual appendages. These act as sensory organs for touch, smell and hearing, allowing thri-kreen to navigate even when blinded by the sand. Golden compound eye give thri-kreen the ability to see in a mosaic style of vision. They are able to see incredibly fast movement, with a filament over their eyes protecting them from the sun's glare. Reproduction Thri-Kreen reproduce asexually through parthenogenesis, wherein young mature into adults from unfertilized eggs. The father will secrete a viscous substance from his rear and then lay up to four sandy-brown eggs about the size of their eye within it. The substance will harden within minutes, providing protection and sustenance for the nymphs when they hatch after one month. Because of this lack of sexual reproduction and the fact that there are only males in this species, thri-kreen have difficulty understanding physical attraction between folk of the opposite or same gender. Life Cycle Nymphs are incredibly short, only about one foot in height after hatching. Their limbs are much smaller, thicker and softer than the adults', as they lack the developed prongs of their adult stage. Otherwise, nymphs resemble their adult counterparts perfectly. After three weeks, nymphs will reach maturity and begin to lay eggs of their own. Thri-Kreen have developed many adaptations and behaviours in order to survive the excessive heat and sunlight of the daytime and the freezing temperatures of the nighttime of the Shasie Desert. Their thick exoskeletons help contain what moisture they are able to find with the help of their incredibly sensitive antennae, while their elongated bodies provide a greater surface area for transferring heat and maintaining a cool temperature. During the night, thri-kreen enter a state of torpor, where their metabolism slows to a crawl in order to conserve body heat and energy. Diet Thri-Kreen are herbivorous, farming date fruit trees for their fiber, vitamins and minerals, alfalfa plants for animal feed, and watermelon crops for their succulence, and herding camels, sheep and goats for their milk and wool. Language Thri-Kreen employ a chittering form of real-world Arabic known as Khitab. Their voices are quite high-pitched, with harsh consonants and clicks forming the thri-kreen dialect. Names Thri-Kreen are known to have two names, each one separate to the other and given at integral points in the thri-kreen's life. Nymphs are given a short, descriptive name to describe when or how they are born, such as Thaniaan, which means "second", or Mushmis, which means "sunlit". When they mature, they are given a new name, a name meant to inspire them to achieve their desire for perfection of the soul through enlightenment. Such names are normally longer than their former names, and employ the Arabic suffix "Al-", meaning "The". While thri-kreen do not use surnames, they do have titles pertaining to specific stages of Astral Reach. Students at the first stage of their training are known as "Sāmaṇera", a Sanskrit word meaning "small or young ascetic", while mentors are given the title of "Murshid", meaning "mentor" in Arabic. Before Jadid leave their tribe to begin their pilgrimage, they are given the title of "Hag", which is Arabic for "pilgrim". Religion Thri-Kreen do not worship any single deity, instead devoting their lives to the doctrine of monasticism. Birth Because of their belief in the sanctity of water, nymphs are bathed in a small pool of water by the parent, believed to aid in the flow of anima through the newborns' body and to instill within them the protective aura of their fathers. Child-Rearing Fathers hold responsibility for their son's basic needs of food, water, shelter and affection, while Murshid mentor the nymphs in their survival, writing, speaking and reading skills and religious traditions. These two roles are kept separate from each-other, with Murshid expected to be outside of the family lineage, and brothers prohibited from taking over from the father's tasks. Coming-of-Age Once a nymph has reached maturity, they will begin their journey to achieve enlightenment. Their training begins with the changing of their birth name and the receiving of the title of Sāmaṇera. This ceremony also involves the student being given a cotton cloak known as an "Eaba'atan", meaning "cloak" in Arabic. It is notable for having various shades of brown dye used in its production, which provides protection from the sun and additional camouflage. Death Ethics and Values Science and Technology Government Sangha Interspecies Relations Notable Thri-Kreen * Al-Qadir * Al-Omar